crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
MSR
MSR is a bolt-action sniper rifle in CrossFire. Overview The Remington MSR is a bolt-action sniper rifle that comes with 10 rounds per magazine, indicating that the rifle is chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO. It is able to do instant kill from chest to above, but it does medium damage to the legs. This sniper rifle is fairly light and makes it able to do more mobility. The MSR has a new stylized scope, where the physical time and zoom of the scope can be seen for a split second before being entirely focused in. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. It appears to be more accurate than AWM. * Quick bolt-cycling speed. * Fairly fast reloading speed. * High magazine capacity. 'Disadvantages' * Slow drawing speed. * Single scope phase * Slow zooming/scoping phase. * Unable to quickscope. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Brazil * CF Korea Variant File:MSR-S Render.png|Silencer Trivia Real Life * This gun is manufactured by Remington Arms, who also manufactured some other weapons that existed in CrossFire like the M700 and Remington 870. * Although there's also a silenced variant of the MSR called the MSR-Silencer in the game, ironically in reality however, the original MSR is deemed to have much better performance compared to its silenced variant. The original MSR has historically won the 2013 PSR (Precision Sniper Rifle) Competition and the fact that it can also be chambered with other types of cartridges, while the silenced variant can only be chambered in .300 Winchester Magnum. Due to this, there was a plan from the US Army to replace the MSR-Silencer with the original MSR in 2015 although there's no further response for it. * This gun can be chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum, .338 Norma Magnum and .300 Winchester Magnum. But in-game chambered with 7.62×51mm NATO similar to FR-F2 which one of the few sniper rifle that has same damage dealing like other common magnum-feed sniper rifles. In Game * In CF North America, the MSR was glitched. When the MSR user gets killed, the gun would disappear just like VVIP weapons. This has been fixed later. ** This was due to the coding being directly taken from CF Vietnam, whereas all the Black Market guns doesn't drop if the owner got killed. * The description for the MSR has one minor typo. Instead of "Remington", which is the correct name of the manufacturer, it spells "Ramington". * This gun has been recently removed from the Black Market of CF Brazil because it wasn't very popular among players, but if any player wants to use this weapon, it's still available in Attendance System Rewards. However, due to the upgraded of the said system (for the MP Shop), meaning now this gun being completely unobtainable. * This gun shares the same animation with the CheyTac M200 and Savage 110BA. Gallery Images= MSR.png|Render MSR HUD.jpg|HUD |-| Videos= File:CrossFire VN - Remington MSR File:CrossFire - Remington MSR Review Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle